1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the locking mechanism of a portable radio, such as a portable telephone and an inter-call radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a well-known type of portable telephone, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-24549, a cover is movably connected to a housing of a telephone body. When the telephone is not used, the cover is closed to protect push buttons, a receive button and so on of the telephone body, and when the telephone is used, the cover is opened to expose the above buttons.
However, in the above construction of the prior art, since it is necessary to open the cover in call reception by a manipulation of an operating portion and operate the receive button in order to speak over the telephone, prompt response is not possible.